notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ty-Ar-Rana
A single vast complex, most of Ty-Ar-Rana was underground, and the four above-ground structures served mainly as entry points. The inhabitants were only but a complex array of illusionary "waiting images", triggered by intruders; as well as Taran. The complex itself was austere, albeit very sleek, clean, and brightly lit (by glowing ceilings). It conisted mostly of meditation and practice rooms and living quarters. The living areas of the Three, however, were quite comfortable. There was a random chance per month that Lyerin was here ,most likely in his quarters, as he returned periodically to clear his mind. Layout The three outer pyramids stood approximately 60' (18m) high (including the 20' (6m) high solid granite platorm). The fourth, central pyramid was identical in design, except it was 120' (36m) tall. *1.Triangular stone platform with three identical stairways. When anyone began to climb one of the stairs, the image of one of the Three (whoever's temple this one was, or, if the central temple, all three appeared) in front of the corresponding door *2. and spoke mentally to all those on the stair: "Turn back: you are not welcome at Ty-Ar-Rana"; UNLESS the group encompassed Moran, or one of the others mentioned above, OR someone who had previously been there and mind-typed in which case they saw an image beckoning them in, saying "Welcome". If the unwanted intruders persisted to the doorway, the image vanished, and the instant he/she/they entered the portico, all received lightning strikes, as bolts shot out of the surrounding metal walls (This also happened in the case of someone using, say, Moran, to get them into Ty-Ar-Rana: Moran would be O.K., but any and all who were not there by Moran's leave would get zapped. To Moran and Co. the doors opened, three sections sliding smoothly out from the center into the walls, floor and ceiling. *3. The upper structure of the "Temple" was a three-sided pyramid, elevated on inward-slanting walls, into which were inset the three portals. The entire upper structure was fashioned of a noncorroding metal resembling brushed stainless steel. All faces seemed to be single sheets of thick alloy and corner seemed were very slightly rounded and perfect. There were no rivets or other outwardly visible connecting hardware. Inside was a triangular room with inwardly sloping walls, meeting at a point some 30' (9m) high. All three walls were translucent and glew, in swirling, muted blue/green patterns. *4. The only object in the room was a triangular platform 6" (15cm) high and ten feet across. Its sided, like the floor, were dull metal; while the top was a translucent glowing blue. This was a transfer device, which, if stood upon for 5 seconds, would descend with the person to a corresponding platform below. Once on the platform, the person could not move and be moved. A non-transparent paenl closed the opening so that observers could not see what was happening below. Transferee was paralysed and untouchable/unhittable during transference. Others might step on the platform, but would also slowly transfer after the first transport was complete. Lower Halls: Note: This diagram depicts only one third of the total complex. Note cutaway corridors #12. These continue on to groupings nearly identical to #1-11 described below. Also, cutaways leading from the other two secret corner doors #14 are virtually the same as group #15-22 described, except they are the quarters of Lyaan and Lysa, and decorated differently, as detailed. *1. Transfer platform from pyramid above. The door to the corridor was of 2' (5cm) thick steel, and slided down flush with the floor as soon as someone stepped off of the platform, unless locked via a press panel in the hall. The portal was triangular, as were all in the complex, except the double width ones, which were truncated at the top. All doorways were ten feet high; all ceilings twelve feet (3,6m). All walls were of absolutely smooth, seamless granite, slightly sloping inward. Ceilings were of a translucent material, giving off light when someone stepped in the room. *2. Double doors of 2' (5cm) thick polished steel: open when approached within ten feet (3m); they closed when last person ten feet (3m) beyond. *3. Cells of initiates. Carpeted in steel blue: comfortably, yet not lavishly furnished. Doors (all 1" (2,5cm) steel) opened when a warm hand was laid on them; close 3 seconds later. Rooms were kept neat and dust free (there was a ventilation system) and no sign of deterioration. *4. 300' (90m) passage. *5. Doors, of bronze. They opened on approach within ten feet (3m). *6. Hall of reception. Depending on which one, the presiding member of the Three would appear in the center of the room and speak, if someone granted left to enter was there, the image would say in an archaic form of Avarin: "Welcome to Ty-Ar-Rana, may your stay be peaceful", bow and vanish. If somehow the visitors were unauthorized intruders who got past the lightning, the image would appear angry; doors #5 would slam shut, and all intruders within would be subjected to a Sensory Overload mental attack. If they resised the first time, another attack would go off until all were unconscious (or they could get out of the room). Taran would then come and carry the bodies outside and deposit them on the ground at the foot of the steps where the swamp monsters could get them, or they woke up (if they were lucky). *7. These rooms differed for each of the Three. All had silver doors. *7A. Lysa's Hall: the inscription on the doors read "The Hall of Truths True" in archaic Avarin. Once inside, if anyone should speak a lie, the room's purpose would be revealed, for, as the lie was spoken an image of Lysa would appear on the throne, point accusingly, at the offender, and say in an eerily echoing voice: "Liar!". In addition, people felt reluctant to sit in in this throne (as opposed to the other thrones in the rooms marked #7), and even worse if they did sit in the throne. *7B. Lyaan's "Hall of Knowing True".Whoever sat on the throne suddenly looked like Lyaan to everyone else in the room. and could read the surface thoughts and memories of any person in the room (one person per minute). Providing they failed to resist a mind probe. They would also be unaware that their mind was being probed. *7C. Lyerin's: 'Hall of Health True'.Whoever sat on the throne was healed of all wounds up to and including broken bones and damaged organs. Brain damage was repaired, but 'experience' was not regained. Lifegiving was also not possible; however, stats lowered by damage or spells could be recovered up. This could only be done once per stat in the character's lifetime. The healing process could take hours, depending on the severity, during which the patient looked like Lyerin and became ethereal, and so could not be removed. He was also in a trance, if not already unconscious. Mental diseases of all types were also cured, including spell-induced diseases. Curses, however, were not cured. *8. Copper doors. Inscription read: "Hall of the Friend", open to reveal sumptuous guest quarters, subdivided for up to six, with beds, baths, etc. *9. Gold doors with the inscription "Home of the Three and those who know them. Speak of Your Leader and Pass Freely". This required that somebody knew the name of one of the Three. If Taran was there, he would list the names of the Three if asked by Moran. Klaen knew them, but naught else of this complex. If a name was spoken, the doors opened to The Hall of Intentions True. The narrow walls on either side were of clear laen ten feet wide and six inches thick, with strange cryptic runes inscribed on the inner faces. Note the trapped areas on both sides between the laen and the walls. Those who walked there had to resist versus a mental attack or be telekinetically slammed against the unmarked face of the nearest laen wall, subjected to a Major Pain spell, and was Long Doored to a point 100' down the corridor outside of doors '5', three feet above the floor - so he fell on his face. If, for some reason, the person resisted the first round, he had to resist each round in the "T" area. The safe way to go through the room was between the laen walls. However, you were Mind-Typed by the magical walls. Even if you tried to Leave or Long Door through, you were caught for an instant at the walls and typed. This was for later reference by Taran and the complex, so you were recognized. *10. Rooms, of inner guards. Empty, but kept up (like #3 above). *11.Cells of inner adherents. More nicely furnished, but otherwise like #10 above. *12. 200' (60m) long corridor to stainless steel doors. Would only open to previously mind-typed persons. Anyone who somehow bypassed the laen walls set off twin lightning bolts from the portal walls. *13. Central room and master platform. Once inside, the doors to the corridors opened upon approach. Taran usually stood on this platform if he had nothing else to do. *14. Sophisticated, illusion-aided secret doors (all three very hard to locate). Slided back and up. The wearer of one of the three sets of artifacts, the bearer of the missing inlay piece, or Lyerin could open these on command, others could only try to defeat its absurd locking mechanism. Beyond was one of the Three's living quarters/training area. *15. Foyers (three). In the center of each was a 10' by 20' (3x6m) block of granite, with an inscription on it describing the tenets of the Tyar religion on the outer face. The inward face had a single huge rune in glowing blue laen inlay. One piece of the inlays was missing from each rune in each of the three places (different runes, so each of the three missing pieces was different. Lyerin had his own). If found and inserted in its place, the piece would cause the entire inlay to glow, and the whole granite block will sink into the floor, until three feet still stick up. Thus revealed is the shrine of the appropriate member of the Three, with a perfect illusionary personage, including to the touch though it was cold and smooth like marble. It was either of Lyan or Lysa (Lyerin's was empty), arms crossed on chest, Thaen stones on. The Tiara or rings could only be removed by a non evil person who was of the Mentalism realm, who wished to use the item himself, and for good purposes. Nonmentalists or those with the 'wrong' motives didn't see the items at all, and directed to where they should be, could not feel them. Evil people got 3 electricity criticals (Trying to get those ruby slippers, wicked Witch of the West?). Once the item was removed, the image vanished, the slab rose back up, and the laen inlay popped out. If, for some reason, someone wanted to return the artifacts and the inlay was replaced, the slab lowered, and if the items were held in approximately the right places, the image would reappear. *16. Informal meeting room. *17. Clear laen doors lead to *17A. Lysa: Seer training room, carpeted floor was scattered with cushions. The one wall unbroken by a door was glass, with a swirling fog behind it. Any Seer could project his mental images from a spell onto this "screen" of mist. *17B. Lyaan: Mentalist training room: a very comfortable lounge, where student mentalists practiced spells on each other. This room was lightly shielded from the outside to prevent accidental attacks on noncombatants. *17C. Lyerin: Practice hall, floor and walls lightly padded, for martial arts combat practice. *18. Study. *18A. Lysa's: Very well organized. Two walls (sides) had gray wood shelves with books neatly arranged. Desk, of dark wood, was clear, except for a 1' (30cm) diameter orb, which glew dimly. It had no other powers, except the color changes by mental command. *18B. Lyaan's: Walls were of very dark wood; one wall was covered by bookshelves, most volumes were histories, except for one set of mentalism books in a separate section. These books were not magical as such, but could serve as research material for the learning Mentalism spell user. There were nine volumes: four to cover the general lists; and one for each of the sets of base lists. Each book was 2'x1,5' (60x45cm) and weighed ten pounds (4,5kg). The rest of the office was furnished comfortably, mostly in dark tones, and kept neat. *18C. Lyerin's: Doors, padded on the outside, wood paneled on the inside, open to a cluttered room, all walls covered with wood bookshelves, filled haphazardly with old books, stacks of papers (mostly poetry, by Lyerin, but some items of interest might have been be here). A copy of the book of Andraax, bound in black leather was somewhere. Also on the shelves were a variety of strange art objects and trinkets. A huge (4'x8'; 1,2x2,4m) desk was also covered with papers, mostly on martial arts theory, written either in archaic Avarin or a cryptic shorthand incomprehensible to all but an expert linguist. Light in the room was provided by wall lamps, with glowing yellow gems rather than fire, and a similar lamp on the desk. The ceiling was dark, and the floor was carpeted in a gold-brown. In short, the room was a dramatic contrast to the cold sleekness of the rest of the complex. *19. Bedrooms. All comfortably and warmly furnished. *20. Baths. All huge (20'x20'; 6x6m) luxurious bath/lounge areas, with a magical source of hot running water, etc. *21.&22. Spacious, elegant guest quarters. Final Note: It should be mentioned that, in the unlikely event the company (with Klaen) ran into Lyerin in Ty-Ar-Rana, neither wouldact like he knew the other. Lyerin would appear to try to be helpful, and might even give hints to the players about places of the Guild of Elements entrances/artifacts, but he would also seem very "spacey", and not listen very carefully. he would also not leave the complex with the company, except under extenuating circumstances. References *Fanmodules:The Mûmakan *MERP:The Court of Ardor in Southern Middle-Earth Category:Ruin Category:Sanctuary Category:Utter south Category:Ardor